


My Fair Diamond

by jalajalen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A fandom OTHER than spm?? On MY AO3?? What is this sorcery?, F/F, Pre SU, Short drabble I wrote late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalajalen/pseuds/jalajalen
Summary: Pearl meets her new master for the first time.





	My Fair Diamond

The moment I laid my gaze on her soft magenta eyes, I was bewitched. She was angered, yet frightened, screaming with cowardice at my soon to be former master. With what she was screaming, I couldn’t bother to be concerned. I was too transfixed on her soft, cotton-like hair, and how it danced as she moved about. On her soft features, which, despite currently curled into a scowl, radiated a kind, lively nature. It was completely unlike the empty, cruel smile of my former Diamond. My former Diamond, whose presence was so radiant I couldn’t dare to glance in her direction without my eyes straining from her fearsome light. Who stole my will away and channeled her own voice through my lips.

 

When the screaming had subsided, I watched as a poor, cracked Pearl approached my old master, her complexion monochrome and an empty smile plastered across her face. I shuttered. Was that what I had looked like, just moments ago? It mattered little to me anymore, now that  _ she  _ had returned to my vision. Taking one last look of anger and sadness at her mother, she extended a gloved hand to me, and gestured that I follow her. I did so, eagerly, a small skip in my step as I followed her out of the prison of a ship that had always been my home. She was sobbing, anger and resentment in her eyes. She never once looked at me. I almost wondered what caused her so much distress, but I squashed the thought before I got the chance. It wasn’t my purpose to wonder. Still, I desperately wanted to comfort her, wanted her to gaze into my eyes with the same affection that she did that defective Pearl. It wasn’t my place to hope, but I couldn’t help myself. 

 

And so I hoped. 

  
  



End file.
